Virus
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: Daniel negotiates a treaty but then falls prey to a mysterious illness.
1. Part one

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

****

Virus: Part one

'For crying out loud doc it's only a cold,' Jack protested as Dr Fraiser shoved the thermometer in his mouth and took his pulse, further protests stopped by the thermometer which Janet kept in place to prevent him from pulling it out. 

She removed it at last and looked at it, a frown on her face. 'I'm sorry Colonel but your temperature says it's more than a cold. You've got a fever of 102 degrees - I'm surprised you're even on your feet.' Janet looked at him sympathetically as she gave him the verdict. 'You have 'flu.'

'But doc, I feel fine,' Jack argued, getting to his feet then, as he felt a wave of dizziness, sat down again abruptly and sighed a weary acceptance of his lot. 'Fine, I'll just get myself home then.'

'You know the rules, Colonel,' Janet grimaced as she reminded him. 'This strain of 'flu was contracted off world and we can't let anyone off base until everyone is clear. General Hammond's orders,' she added as she saw Jack about to start protesting again. 'I suggest you go to your quarters and get some rest, I'll get one of the nurses to settle you in.'

Jack, starting to feel very ill now, agreed without further protest, telling Dr Fraiser that he must be sick to obey her orders without a fuss. She watched him go, took a moment to gather her thoughts then snagged a clip board from her desk before reporting to General Hammond.

'It's affecting half the base now, sir,' Janet advised the General. 'I've got six in the infirmary with complications and two in the iso rooms with pneumonia, but I'm confident that they will all recover in due course. Everyone was given a 'flu shot as soon as the first case came to light, but it does take time to kick in and I'm afraid we're going to see a lot more go down with it before it's run its course.'

'We've contacted all the teams who were off-world before SG7 returned with the virus and they are going to be staying put until we signal the all-clear,' Hammond said.

'That's good, there's no sense in putting any one else at risk if we can avoid it,' Dr Fraiser frowned as she thought of something. 'Sir, SG5 and Dr Jackson left just after SG7 returned, before we knew about the 'flu - are they affected at all?'

'We've not been able to contact them as yet,' Hammond replied. 'The negotiations they were involved with specified that for three days they would remain in seclusion in the mountains with the chieftains of the region until they reach a satisfactory conclusion. It's going to be another twenty-four hours before we can expect any news from them.'

'In that case, I'll get back to my patients,' Janet paused before leaving, 'Sir, are you alright?' She had noticed him swallowing painfully and his face had paled while they talked.

'I'm fine, doctor, you've got…' Before he could finish his sentence Janet had produced her thermometer and was taking his temperature. 

'Sorry sir,' she looked apologetic as she gave him the news, 'I'm afraid you've been infected too. I suggest you get yourself to bed. I'll let Sam and Teal'c know.' 

***********

Sitting in the control room, Sam stifled a yawn.

'Major Carter, you should get some rest,' Teal'c advised her, arching an eyebrow. 

'I'm fine Teal'c, and Daniel's overdue for his check in,' Sam tried to argue, receiving only a solemn look from Teal'c.

'If you do not rest then you will become infected with this disease also. I will inform you as soon as there is any news.'

'Ok,' Sam agreed, 'But you need to kel'noreem when I come back or you'll go down with it too.'

There was only a skeleton staff left at the SGC now, under the temporary command of Sam. Both Teal'c and herself were protected by the effects of goa'uld symbiotes and unlikely to succumb to the 'flu doing the rounds. Sam knew Teal'c was right, in order for them to remain uninfected they both needed to rest properly. Sam departed, promising to return as soon as she was rested.

***********

Daniel rubbed a hand over his tired eyes as Major Pearce signalled a halt. The negotiations had gone well and the Villyans had agreed to part with metal ore in exchange for agricultural supplies.

'You don't look too hot, Dr Jackson,' Major Pearce crouched in front of the rock where Daniel was sitting.

'I'm fine,' Daniel replied, suppressing the shivers he could feel working their way through his body, trying to ignore the aching heaviness in his limbs and the dull pounding in his head. 'I guess three days of negotiating without much sleep has taken it out of me. I'll be ready in five.' Daniel smiled and Pearce moved away to consult the rest of his team, while Daniel absently scratched an arm that seemed to be unaccountably itchy all of a sudden.

All too soon the five minutes were up and they hit the trail again, expecting to be back at the 'gate in another four hours. Daniel was finding it harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other and looked up in surprise when he realised they had stopped again, sinking gratefully to the ground with his back against a tree, closing his eyes briefly.

'Dr Jackson?' Daniel could hear his name being called and he grunted a response, cracking an eye open and accepting the water bottle being offered to him. He gulped the water down, allowing it to spill down his chin as his hands shook. The bottle was taken away and he closed his eyes again, jerking them open when he felt a cool hand against his forehead.

'He's got a fever sir,' he could hear Captain Ellis informing Major Pearce. The next moment, Major Pearce was there taking a good look at him.

'How long have you been feeling ill?' Pearce asked patiently, having worked with Daniel before he knew the archaeologist's habit of carrying on until he was almost ready to drop before admitting to feeling sick.

'It's only a cold,' Daniel insisted, struggling to sit more upright to prove his point, feeling the pounding in his head getting worse. 'It started on the last day of the negotiations, I took some aspirin earlier and I'm feeling much better.'

'Sure you do,' Pearce grinned wryly at Daniel. 'Two of my men are also displaying similar symptoms and I think it's a little more than a cold. Can you make it the rest of the way back to the 'gate?' There was an underlying current of worry in Pearce's words that he hoped Daniel wouldn't notice. The two men affected weren't quite as bad as Daniel and should be able to make it back unaided, Daniel's symptoms, however, were more extreme and he was becoming concerned. 'I can leave you with Captain Ellis and send help back,' he suggested.

'I can make it,' Daniel insisted, struggling to his feet, 'I guess we better get started.' He began plodding on in the direction of the 'gate, the rest of SG5 taking his lead. 

Several hours later, the sweat was pouring down Daniel's face when he saw the 'gate at last. Barely keeping on his feet now, he stumbled to the DHD and concentrated hard while he punched in the right address. Looking towards Major Pearce, he saw the GDO signal being entered, then allowed himself to be guided through the 'gate by Captain Ellis while Pearce assisted the other two who were just about keeping upright.

They reached the other side to be met by Dr Fraiser and her team of medics who took charge at once.

*********

'Nice to see you decided to join us, Danny boy,' Daniel could hear Jack's voice as he woke. He opened his eyes slowly and squinted at Jack sitting beside his bed.

'What happened?' Daniel asked, not able to figure out what he was doing in bed in the first place.

'You've got 'flu, Daniel,' Jack told him smugly. 'You'll feel like crap for a few days then you'll start to get better.'

'Dr Jackson,' Janet had arrived, thermometer in hand. 'Open,' she commanded and slipped the thermometer in while Daniel tried to continue talking.

'SG5?' Daniel tried to ask, fortunately Jack understood his mumbles.

'Two of them came down with it as well, Major Pearce and Captain Ellis managed to escape. You three are the last of the batch, Dr Fraiser reckons once you're in the clear, they'll let us out of here at last,' Jack sounded extremely fed up at being kept cooped up here with nothing to do and nowhere to go until the base had been decontaminated. All those affected were now more or less fully recovered, even those with infections were recuperating and should all be released by the end of the week.

'Your temperature is still pretty high,' Janet frowned at the reading. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I've got 'flu,' Daniel responded promptly as he tried to sit up and reach for the beaker of water on the cabinet. As he lifted his head off the pillow, a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him and he lay back again. 'I think I'll just go to sleep instead,' he mumbled and suited his actions to his words, oblivious to Dr Fraiser's continued presence.

'What's wrong?' Jack was instantly on the alert, sensing that something was not right.

'I'm not sure,' Janet replied slowly. 'Maybe nothing but Daniel's 'flu doesn't seem to be following the same pattern as anyone else's.'

'Well you know our Dr Jackson,' Jack said lightly, 'Likes to have us all running around after him. You know he doesn't consider a mission to be a success unless he clocks up some time in the infirmary.'

'Yes Colonel,' Janet smiled at Jack. 'I'll need to keep him in here until he shows some improvement.' Janet scribbled something on Daniel's chart and walked away.

**********

Daniel sat in front of the bench, an open book in front of him as he tried to translate a tablet brought back by one of the teams stranded off-world during the 'flu outbreak. Dr Fraiser had released him the previous day and he'd gone home, glad to be out of the infirmary at last. He had felt much better and had happily sat down in front of the History Channel to watch a programme on the latest theories on the Egyptian pharaohs, a tray on his lap with his favourite dish from the Chinese take-out. He'd taken a few mouthfuls of the food, then carefully placed the tray on the coffee table as his stomach started doing somersaults. He buried his face in his hands until the nausea passed, slowly raising his head as his stomach settled, reaching for the glass of water from his tray and taking small sips of the liquid. His stomach quivered a little but thankfully didn't protest too much and he began to feel a little better. Taking one look at the food still in front of him, however, undid all his precautions and he found himself dashing to the bathroom and kneeling over the toilet, emptying what little there was in his stomach. Sitting back on his heels when he was done, he ran a hand over his now sweaty face feeling decidedly weak.

Putting it down to the after effects of the 'flu, Daniel struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on the tub for support and rinsed his mouth in the basin before heading to his bedroom and crawling into bed, pulling the covers around him without bothering to undress first. Within minutes he was asleep.

This morning he had woken with an achy feeling all over his body, almost as though someone had been using him as a punch bag - and he knew that sensation all too well having been on the receiving end of too many goa'uld attacks to remember. He'd gulped down a couple of cups of coffee after throwing out the remains of last night's dinner, even the sight of it causing his stomach to gurgle dangerously, and had headed in to the base and straight to his lab, not wanting to bother Dr Fraiser with just a few minor symptoms.

Now he was beginning to wonder at the wisdom of his reluctance to get himself checked out. He was feeling much worse than he had when he'd had 'flu and every time he moved his head the room seemed to spin, in fact every time his eyes moved he was in danger of falling off his chair. He was also shivering uncontrollably in spite of the perspiration he could feel on his forehead causing his glasses to keep sliding down his nose. Sighing to himself, he figured if he didn't go now, Dr Fraiser would probably chew his ear off for not seeing her as soon as the symptoms started. He pushed himself off the chair and then made a desperate grasp for the bench to stop himself falling flat on his face. Taking a moment to gather his rapidly scattering wits, he took a few tentative steps forward before his knees buckled, the ground rushed up to meet him and he passed out.

*************

__

To be continued…


	2. Part two

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Virus: Part Two

'Oh crap!' Jack exclaimed as he saw Daniel's crumpled form on the floor. Grabbing the 'phone he yelled a request for help before kneeling beside Daniel, feeling for a pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when he found one, even though it was racing away with an irregular beat. 

It seemed like forever before the medics arrived, Janet pushing Jack to one side to enable her to examine Daniel and determine his fitness to be moved.

'Ok, let's move him folks,' she ordered, her voice urging them to move quickly. 'We need to get him to the infirmary as quickly as possible.' Daniel was lifted on to a waiting stretcher, followed by Janet and Jack, neither one saying anything. As they reached the infirmary, Janet turned to Jack. 'I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to wait out here, I'll let you know as soon as I know anything.' With that, the doors closed behind her and Jack slumped down on a chair.

An hour later Dr Fraiser came out to speak to Jack, not surprised to find the rest of SG1 waiting with him.

'Daniel's 'flu has mutated in some way that I can't identify,' Janet told them, 'His temperature is going through the roof and he's starting to have trouble breathing.'

'Will he be alright?' Sam asked the question on everyone's mind.

'I just don't know, Sam,' Janet's voice wavered as she replied. 'His symptoms are similar to pneumonia, but he's also developed a rash and his blood pressure has rocketed. I have no idea what we're dealing with, all I can do is treat the symptoms.'

'Are the rest of SG5 showing similar symptoms?' Sam suggested, recalling that Daniel had been off-world when his 'flu first developed. 

'No, the two affected are fully recovered, although I've called them all back in for further tests just in case,' Janet paused. 'The rest of the base are all normal and none of them have reported any unusual symptoms. I think you may be right, though, Daniel could have eaten or drunk something while on his last mission. Who knows how alien substances could impact on a fairly ordinary illness?'

'So what do we do?' Jack asked, trying to get his head around all this.

'We wait for the results of the tests on SG5 and see if there's anything there that can help us.'

**********

'General?' Dr Fraiser tapped on Hammond's door and waited for an invitation to enter. 

'Dr Fraiser - any news?' Hammond asked. 

'SG5 have all got some kind of organic substance in the samples I took from them, from the looks of it, I would say it actually protects them from illness and disease.' Dr Fraiser looked thoughtful. 'Major Pearce and Captain Ellis both reported mild aches while they were on their mission, but it never developed into anything and the other two were only out of action for a couple of days before they were fully recovered. I didn't think anything of it at the time.'

'That's understandable, doctor,' Hammond said, recalling the pressure which the medics had been under for the last couple of weeks. 'What about Dr Jackson?'

'I couldn't find any of the substance in his blood, so I think his allergy medication may have neutralised any benefits from whatever they ate or drank.'

'Can you help him?'

'No sir,' Janet frowned at him. 'Not without knowing what has caused the mutation of the virus. I'm still running tests and I'm keeping SG5 in one of the iso bays for the time being as a precaution, but I really don't know what I can do.' 

'Very well,' Hammond dismissed her. 'Let me know as soon as you've got anything.'

*************

Daniel lay still in bed, his chest barely rising. Jack was talking quietly to Sam and Teal'c who had come to find out how their fourth team member was doing. Despite Janet's best efforts, Daniel was going downhill fast. His body was burning up with an uncontrollable fever, the only movements coming from him were the all too frequent seizures caused by the high temperature, treated by baths cold enough to reduce his temperature but not too cold which would send him into shock. 

Jack had been alone with him the first time he'd had a seizure, and in spite of how he might appear on the outside, inside he had been badly shaken by what he had seen, and frustrated that so little could be done.

Jack rubbed his face tiredly as Sam reported on the tests she had been helping with. 'We haven't got any further with the samples we took from SG5. There isn't anything else we can do, sir. Janet says she can only continue to treat the symptoms but his body can't take much more. If we don't find something in the next twenty four hours, his body will start to shut down.'

'It's just not right seeing Daniel like this,' Jack said. 'He's usually so full of life, even when he's in the infirmary normally he's yelling to be released. He should be demanding coffee and his books, not just lying there.'

'Daniel Jackson became unwell while on his last mission. Could there not be a cure for him there?' Teal'c asked.

'I don't…' Sam began, interrupted by Dr Fraiser entering the room noisily.

'Major Pearce tells me that Daniel got bitten by some kind of bug while they were off-world,' she spoke breathlessly as though she'd run half a mile to get here as quickly as possible. 'I've been reviewing Daniel's medical notes and his symptoms are similar to some of the diseases that can be caused by insects on earth. Unfortunately,' she continued, dashing the hopes of those listening, 'I can't treat it unless I know the insect that infected him. Someone is going to have to go back to that planet and try to bring one back.'

'Good work, doc,' Jack gave her a tight smile, patting her on the shoulder, 'I guess we'd better get ready then.' He turned to leave but was called back by the doctor.

'Sir, as Daniel's next of kin, I think it would be a good idea…' Janet's voice trailed off, unwilling to spell it out. Jack hesitated, then nodded.

'Yeah. I guess we better go talk to General Hammond then.'

Half an hour later, Sam, Teal'c and the now fully fit members of SG5, stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the 'gate to finish dialling. Jack stood in the control room with General Hammond, keeping his feelings under tight control as he watched the team step through the event horizon and disappear. 

'Everything will be done to find a cure for Dr Jackson, son,' General Hammond said to the unmoving Jack, his back ramrod straight. 'I'll let you know the minute there's anything to report.'

Jack nodded, his face grim, as he left to return to the infirmary.

***********

It seemed like forever, but was in fact only three hours when a movement from the bed pulled Jack away from his memories of the first time he'd met Daniel Jackson, a lifetime ago it felt. Jack's head jerked up as he saw a pair of blue, pain-filled eyes flicker open, a hand weakly plucking at the sheet covering him. Jack immediately punched the red button to summon Dr Fraiser.

'What…' Daniel's voice could barely be heard.

'Daniel?' Jack covered one of Daniel's hands with his own, reassuring him he was not alone. 'You've had a reaction to an insect from your last mission. Carter, Teal'c and SG5 have gone back to see if they can get one of them to help us find a cure.'

'Tired.' Daniel was really struggling to keep his eyes open.

'You've been asleep for the last two days Danny,' Jack tried to inject a touch of humour to the situation. 'You can go for longer than that when you've got a new rock to play with.'

'Artefact,' Daniel got out before his eyes closed again and the hand which had been moving underneath Jack's stilled.

'Daniel?' Jack said, sounding panicky now as he could see beads of sweat forming on Daniel's forehead, his face flushing with a returning fever.

'What happened?' Dr Fraiser asked crisply as she entered the room, immediately sensing that something had changed.

'He woke up and said something,' Jack reported, trying to keep the sound of hope out of his voice. 'Does this mean…?'

'I'm afraid not, Colonel,' Janet busied herself with checking Daniel's condition. 'His condition is still deteriorating and it looks like the fever's back. I'm afraid it's going to be touch and go now.'

Daniel's breathing was becoming more laboured as his fever spiked.

'Doc?' Jack turned to Janet in desperation, knowing how hard she had already worked to find a cure but to no avail. 'There must be something you can do?'

'I'm sorry Colonel,' Janet ran her fingers through her hair in desperation, 'Until I know more about what's causing it, there's nothing else I can do. He isn't responding to anything I've given him. If they don't get back soon…' She didn't need to say anything further. Daniel had very little time left to him.

**********

__

To be continued…


	3. Part three

****

Virus: Part Three

Time seemed to have slowed right down, or so it seemed to Jack sitting with the critically ill Daniel. Daniel was connected to so many tubes and wires to keep him alive that he looked like something out of a science fiction show, but Jack was thankful for the machines which let him know his friend was still alive. The 'gate activation alarm sounded several times during his vigil and each time he got up and went to the door of Daniel's room to see if there were any news, only for one of the medical staff to hurry his way with a shake of the head to indicate that it wasn't Sam and Teal'c returning.

Jack had been tempted to head to the control room the first time the alarm sounded, hesitating as he reached the main part of the infirmary, not wanting to leave Daniel alone. If something happened and he wasn't there…

*Don't even go there* Jack told himself fiercely, superstitiously believing that if he thought the worst, then the worst would happen. Dr Fraiser, all too aware of what could happen and understanding Jack's need to remain with Daniel, had arranged for her staff to relay messages from the control room as required.

The alarm sounded again and Jack leapt to his feet, hovering at the door as he waited for someone to come his way. It would normally take a few minutes for word to get to him, and throughout the wait he was in an agony of impatience. He glanced at his watch - this was taking a lot longer than normal. Anxiously, he moved further into the infirmary, his ears alerted to the sound of running footsteps.

*************

'It's SG5's signal, sir,' the technician advised Hammond who had appeared at his shoulder. General Hammond was as anxious as anyone for this team to return and he had achieved very little in the hours that SG5 had been gone. Hammond was down the stairway and in to the 'gate room almost before the first of the returning team had stepped through.

'We've got it, sir,' Sam announced, a broad smile on her face, tinged with anxiety. She was holding up a container. 'How is he sir?'

'Not good, Major,' Hammond's face was sombre. He had received regular updates on Daniel's condition and knew that time had almost run out for the youngest member of SG1. 'You need to get that down to the infirmary immediately, Major Pearce can bring me up to date.' Allowing Sam and Teal'c to rush past him, Hammond turned to the members of SG5, indicating for them to follow him to the briefing room.

'We've got it!' Sam said breathlessly to Janet and Jack who were both waiting to find out what was going on. 'The locals have given us some herbs which will eliminate the poison from the insect. Ideally it needs to be brewed and drunk like tea, but when we told them of Daniel's condition, they said the steam can be inhaled first until he's able to drink.'

Janet was calling out orders to the medics that were gathering around, listening to Sam's instructions. Within minutes, bowls of steaming water surrounded Daniel and handfuls of the herb were being infused. Soon, a refreshing, invigorating aroma filled the room and all those present felt the better for it. 

Four faces were anxiously watching for a reaction from Daniel. Half an hour later they were still waiting.

'Shouldn't something be happening?' Jack asked.

'Yes sir, they said he would improve almost immediately,' Sam was looked very worried now, afraid that they were too late, that Daniel was too far gone to be helped. 

'Well, he is still stable,' Janet reassured them, checking him again. 'I would have expected him to continue to deteriorate, so it may be working.' She looked doubtfully at them, not sure if she was giving them false hope.

At that moment, a nurse walked in with a teapot from which more of the pleasant aroma was coming, so it wasn't until Jack exclaimed 'Daniel?' that they realised Daniel's eyes had opened and were darting around the room, his chest movements becoming more pronounced. He tried to swallow but found the tube in his way.

'Ok, Daniel,' Dr Fraiser spoke soothingly to him, 'You know the drill, relax and breathe out, I'll do the rest.' Daniel's eyes showed the discomfort he was in but followed Janet's instructions until the tube was out. He moved his mouth to try to say something but found his voice wouldn't work yet. 'You'll be sore for a while Daniel, in the meantime I need you to try to drink some of this.' Pouring some of the 'tea' into a beaker and with Jack supporting Daniel to ease him into a semi-sitting position, Janet encouraged Daniel to take a few sips. Satisfied when he had got a little of the liquid inside him, she nodded to Jack who eased Daniel back down again before checking him over.

'Vitals are improving and he seems more alert,' Janet looked satisfied.

Daniel made a couple of attempts to clear his throat to say something but was still too sore, he turned pleading eyes to Jack for an explanation.

'It turns out your 'flu wasn't just 'flu but an insect bite as well which made you very sick. We almost lost you, Danny,' Jack's voice spoke this last part softly, before returning to his normal manner. 'Anyways, when the Doc eventually figured out what the problem was, we sent SG5 back to that planet you visited and got some medication for you. Herbal tea, if you can believe it.' Jack looked questioningly at Sam for more information.

'Apparently the natives use the herb as an insect repellent, but it also doubles up as medicine when drunk as a tea if anyone does get bitten - which isn't very often. They said the tea needs to be drunk every couple of hours for several days to completely neutralise the poison from the insect. They also use the tea as a general pick-me-up, which I can well believe judging from the way it acts when inhaled.'

'Good work, Major,' Jack patted Sam's shoulder and turned back to Daniel who had stayed awake long enough to listen to the tale but now his eyes were starting to slide closed. 'Get some rest Danny, and get well soon.' 

****

THE END

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.


End file.
